Christmas under the Stars
by Hazelmist
Summary: Hermione can't sleep so she heads for the Astronomy tower. But someone follows her there, a certain Harry Potter that may cause some sparks to fly in the tower.


Christmas under the Stars  
  
The snow had stopped falling. The thick layer of clouds was breaking up. A blanket of deep blue was unleashed in the heavenly skies above. The stars were coming out. Twinkling they appeared slowly one by one. They took their place in the constellations, a shimmering galore. The Grand finale, a giant full moon sliding up over the trees and gliding toward its place in the darkness. It took its throne as ruler of the stars and night. The sky was complete.  
  
It was a perfect night.  
  
Or it would've been had there been someone there to witness it.  
  
Hogwarts was quiet. It's towers covered in snow and its windows caked with icicles and frost that caused them to glow. It was silent and dark only glowing in the eerie moonlight. Except for one window, one sign of life. One light flickered on. In one of the common rooms a fire was rekindled.  
  
Hermione Granger moved back examining her work. The dancing fire had come alive and was now roaring. It's flames licked at the logs and it brightened the room giving it a pleasant glow. She brought the blanket closer around her and picked up the book that had been lying on the ground. She opened it in her lap ready to begin reading Hogwarts a History for the third time.  
  
The old clock chimed warning her it was half past eleven, nearly midnight. It was hard to believe that it was almost Christmas.  
  
The Holidays had come around. Hermione Granger had joined her two best friends and had signed up to stay with them on the first day the list had appeared. Many students were staying this year because of a series of attacks that had taken place in several magical settlements throughout England. Hogwarts was said to be safer. Ron's family had gone out to Romania to visit Charlie. Bill would be meeting them there along with Percy and the twins. Ginny and Ron had decided to stay at Hogwarts instead. Harry had nowhere to go for Christmas so he stayed just as he did every year. He had received quite a shock when he found out that his two best friends were staying along with half of the Hogwarts students.  
  
Hermione's parents had allowed her to stay. She had gone home for Christmas last year and had agreed to go home for Christmas next year. Despite the fact that Hermione missed her parents she loved being at Hogwarts for Christmas. Christmas at Hogwarts was amazing, enchanting. It was magical. It was an experience that would remain in her heart forever.  
  
Especially this year, she just didn't know it.  
  
So far it had been rather dull. Hermione had been restless the entire day unable to sit still. She hadn't been able to sleep. There was just too much on her mind. She had come down to the fire hoping for a way to fall asleep or escape from her thoughts. But she had no such luck.  
  
The words on the page seemed to run together. She was reading the same paragraph for the fourth time. Her brown eyes wandered back again and again to the churning flames. The book was entirely forgotten as she sat up suddenly letting it drop to the floor.  
  
It was hopeless. She couldn't read. She needed to get away from this. She needed to go somewhere else.  
  
Hermione started up the staircase heading for the dormitories. Instead of going to the Girls dormitories she headed for the Boys dormitories. She came to the door and grabbed the doorknob. Not caring that she wasn't supposed to be there, Hermione silently pushed the door open.  
  
Catching her breath she waited a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Dean & Neville had gone home for the holidays. It was only Harry, Ron, & Seamus that she had to worry about. Someone was snoring loudly. It was probably Ron or Seamus. There was nothing to worry about. They were all fast asleep.  
  
Hermione tiptoed across the cold floor. She felt around until she finally came to the last trunk. She took out her wand and pointed it at the lettering that she knew read "Harry Potter"  
  
"Lumos." She whispered.  
  
A small amount of light burst from the tip of her wand. Quietly she opened the trunk and began noiselessly shuffling through it. Hermione found the invisibility cloak and after some trouble managed to pull the Marauders map from a pair of his socks. Softly, she closed the trunk and stood up.  
  
The curtains around his four poster bed were pulled shut and Hermione was sure that just like the others he was fast asleep. She smiled as she started for the door.  
  
Harry would never know.  
  
She pulled the door shut behind her and went down the stairs. Throwing the cloak around her she seized the portrait pulling it open.  
  
"Who's there?" The Fat Lady asked sleepily.  
  
Hermione slipped past the tired portrait ignoring her questions. She was peering through the cloak's embroidery wondering where she would go. Heading down another hallway she found herself alone. She pulled out the Marauders Map.  
  
"I swear I am up to no good."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"I swear on my heart that I am up to no good."  
  
Still nothing happened.  
  
Hermione wracked her brain for the correct wording. Harry had told her once last year but now she couldn't remember what it was. Her mind was on other things.  
  
"I swear on Merlins name that I am up to no good." She said frustrated.  
  
The piece of parchment remained blank and Hermione could've sworn she heard someone laughing. It was probably the parchment itself mocking her. Hermione groaned and shoved the map into the pocket of her robe. She didn't need a map that laughed at her anyway. She would find her own way. After all she was invisible.  
  
Hermione started down the maze of corridors. She had no idea where she was going. She had no destination in mind. Wherever her feet took her would be just fine.  
  
The minutes ticked by as Hermione tried to find whatever she was looking for. Down one corridor and off down the next she seemed to be going nowhere. She passed the same portrait for the second time and realized that she was retracing her steps. She headed off in another direction but something else was now bothering her.  
  
Her footsteps echoed down the hallway but every time she stopped the footsteps continued before finally stopping several moments later. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone else in the hallway perhaps following her. After stopping short three or four times she confirmed the fact that someone was indeed following her. But who it was Hermione didn't know. She could barely see anything in the darkness. She'd just have to tiptoe and hope to lose them.  
  
Softly she headed up a staircase leaping over the trick step. She continued up another staircase and then up another and another until she could go no higher. She found herself trotting toward the only doorway in sight. She stopped short. There was nothing but silence to greet her. Hermione smiled and opened the doorway.  
  
Closing the doorway behind her she turned to see where she had ended up. This was clearly the end of her midnight flight.  
  
It was the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Hermione breathed and pulled off the cloak walking toward the edge.  
  
She had clearly not expected to end up here.  
  
Hermione dropped the cloak on the ground and headed for the balcony. She placed her hands firmly on it and stared out into the sky. Her brown eyes grew wide at the sight. It was a dazzling night.  
  
"Simply enchanting." She whispered.  
  
He let himself in, unknowingly to her. He slipped past the door and came to stand a few feet behind her. She didn't hear him or see him. She wasn't aware of his presence and hadn't the faintest idea that he was even there.  
  
He titled his head back moving the messy black hair from his forehead revealing the familiar scar. His green eyes reflected the stars behind his round glasses. A smile broke out on his face. Hermione was always right. It was enchanting indeed.  
  
He turned to look at her. Her brown curls wildly blowing in the night breeze. Her brown eyes wide and full of amazement. A small smile curved on her lips and her eyes shimmered with the reflected lights and her smile.  
  
"It is enchanting." He said softly.  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice and whirled around to see him there behind her. Relief washed over her face when she saw that it was her best friend. Her cheeks flushed pink and she pushed the dark curls from her eyes.  
  
"How long have you been standing there? Don't lie." She asked.  
  
"Just a minute." Harry admitted truthfully.  
  
"But you were following me."  
  
"Yes." Harry said guiltily.  
  
Hermione scowled and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Why?" She asked him looking into his green eyes.  
  
"You came into our dormitory and I heard you. Of course I was wondering why you had taken my cloak and map."  
  
Hermione looked down guiltily realizing that it wasn't his fault but hers.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry I just needed to get away from it all, I should've ask"  
  
"No it's alright I don't mind." Harry interrupted her.  
  
"You're not mad?" She asked timidly.  
  
"No." He said smiling.  
  
There was silence as Hermione and him both looked at the ground.  
  
"You don't mind if I stay here." Harry asked scuffing at the floor.  
  
"Not at all. I could use the company." Hermione said smiling as she turned around to look back at the sky.  
  
Harry came and stood beside her leaning on the balcony. After an embarrassed pause Hermione finally spoke again.  
  
"You couldn't sleep either." Hermione observed seeing that he was still in his Hogwarts robe and sneakers.  
  
"No. You couldn't either." Harry said with a glance at her.  
  
"How'd you know." She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Just a lucky guess." He said smirking.  
  
They lapsed back into silence. Hermione stole a glance at Harry. They were sixteen now. Hermione found herself agreeing with the other girls. Harry was good looking. There was no denying that. His unruly black hair was just messy enough to tug at your heart. Half covering those emerald green eyes that made you swoon; he was a heartthrob. But he was also Hermione Granger's best friend.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hermione hesitated. She tried to find the right words but caught herself at the right moment.  
  
"You're the best friend I could ever have." She said softly.  
  
"Hermione you're the best friend I could ever have." He answered.  
  
Their eyes met and they blushed turning slightly pink. It was a simple statement that had odd effects on both of them. They tried to look away but couldn't.  
  
"You know you have nice green eyes." She said looking into those emerald green depths.  
  
"You're beautiful Hermione." Harry blurted out.  
  
Still they wouldn't look away even though their faces grew redder.  
  
"Gee thanks Harry." Hermione murmured.  
  
Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her breath was coming short in her throat. They had some how leaned closer to each other and neither seemed to want to back away. She could feel his breath on her face. They were so close to each other.  
  
"You're my best friend." Hermione repeated.  
  
"And you're mine." Harry said in the same tone.  
  
Hermione reached out very slowly and placed her hand on his. It rested there causing warmth to flood through each other's body at the sign of contact. Her breathing sped up.  
  
"He's your best friend! What are you doing!" A voice was screaming somewhere in her head.  
  
Hermione didn't care she wasn't listening as the two of them continued to drown in each other's eyes.  
  
"And we'll be best friends forever." She whispered.  
  
Then suddenly the two of them leaned toward each other. Their lips met in a wave of passion. For one sweet moment it was heaven on earth. Hermione had never felt anything like it. She was swept off of her feet and seemed to be floating in an atmosphere without gravity. It was bliss. It was perfect. She could barely describe the things that she felt at that moment.  
  
Her emotions ran rampant as she reached up and placed her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist and they pulled closer still. The moment went on and on stretching toward the horizons of forever.  
  
Nothing lasts forever and it was over just as quickly as it had begun.  
  
They broke apart gasping for breath. Still breathing heavily their eyes met in confusion. Amazement was all that came to mind.  
  
"And we'll continue to be best friends forever." Harry said quietly.  
  
Hermione tilted her head up looking into his eyes.  
  
"Of course." She said.  
  
They hovered near each other their faces just inches away. There was no turning back now. Should we take the chance? The answer to the question came only seconds later.  
  
There was no turning back.  
  
They kissed.  
  
Several minutes later a clock chimed somewhere in the castle's walls. It rang out through the night sounding out twelve times. It was Christmas morning.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked as she rested her head lightly on his chest.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked tightening his hold on her.  
  
"Happy Christmas."  
  
"Happy Christmas Hermione." Harry then leaned down and caught her lips with hers.  
  
It was a perfect night, an enchanting Christmas that they would hold in their hearts forever. Forever was just beginning. And forever would never end.  
  
* The End *  
  
Authors Note: Well that was odd. I honestly don't know where that came from. I was trying to write a creative Christmas piece for English and it kind of blended with Harry Potter and my own experience. I often have gone out in the middle of the night in the snow, under the stars alone. Don't ask why. If its been done before sorry but this kind of popped into my head a combination of a lot of things. Well I finally wrote a Christmas piece even though it stinks I kind of like it. Its long though. And now I have to go do English. Darn.  
  
Please Read and Review. I appreciate constructive criticism. 


End file.
